halve blood
by manscoske
Summary: Halve-Blood In the beginning there was dragons, elves, vampires, werewolves, mermaids, orks, succumbas, warlocks, giants and humans. As time pasted there was a war that made the world order changed as humans went extinct giant followed then orks and then elves and last was the mermaids only things that was left standing was vampires, werewolves, dragons, warlocks and succumbas.


Halve-Blood

In the beginning there was dragons, elves, vampires, werewolves, mermaids, orks, succumbas, warlocks, giants and humans. As time pasted there was a war that made the world order changed as humans went extinct giant followed then orks and then elves and last was the mermaids only things that was left standing was vampires, werewolves, dragons, warlocks and succumbas. In order to keep the dragons in control was to for the humanoids to join forces. After successful mission of taming the dragons the humanoids formed a society that forcefully forced dragons into a humanoid form instead of their normal reptilian form.

Chapter1  
F:3d AM Sunday October R1 X83i,( "Doctor P'Qes") "Nurse tell me what the situation on the patent ?" ("Nurse Eseese") " Oh doctor it just that the impossible is happening the patent is having a child and the child's father is of hybrid descent he isnt here but the spouse tell me that he is rare vampwolf, to think that she able to have a child of such rarity, should we record this in the archive?" ("Doctor P'Qes") "That wont be necessary this child isnt gonna live for long THEM is gonna make sure of that what we must do is kill the mother and hide this form the world, are you with me Eseese we will raise this kid as our own you know how we always wanted a child." ("Nurse Eseese") " Even though dragons are humanoid now there isnt much that can kill one how are we gonna kill her? Wait i forgot dragon females are weak in labor, so we gonna use the CURSE spell correct?" ("Doctor P'Qes") "Absolutely not that spell is traceable what we gonna do is manipulate her to stop her own heart so she can have a painless death."  
W:2r PM Monday November A0 X83i, Doctor P'Qes and Nurse Eseese founded dead by a dead female dragon body, signs showed a struggle but no clue to how or what killed them only clue was a missing infant, gender unknown cast file UNSOLVED.

Chapter2  
15 Y/L R:5j AM Thursday October R1 X84s, ("Paezc Jr") "Father today my birthday, is it gonna happen today the change, am I gonna turn into a wolf like you right or am I gonna grow my fangs? People been saying things cuz i can blow fire out my mouth like I'm a dragon or something I tell them it magic but truthfully I dont know why I can do it, am I a dragon too dad?" ("Paezc Sr") " To them all hybrids are like dragons and you might turn it suppose to be on your A6 birthday but sometime for us hybrids it sooner or later it happens depends on how much lycan blood you have and for the fangs its more to do with hormones then age so be patent son dont rush anything ok." Same day at school K:0t PM. (" ") "Today everyone is a very special day as it is your classmate Paezc birthday and it is known lycan bloodlines turn on their A6 birthday so dont be surprise if he turn in the middle of class today ok!" ("Hashg") "Teacher I seriously doubt Paezc gonna turn today he just to pathetic and he a dragon not a lycan i seen him spitting fire!" (" ") " Enough what ever Paezc is its his business not yours to be shouting about on his birthday apologize or go to Choices for the day!" ("Hashg") " Yeah what ever im outta here and Paezc it me and you after school so you better turn and make it interesting!"  
Paezc was so mad at Hashg that it happened to fast for him to stop it, when he woke up the school was on fire not only on fire but he was outside and naked and covered in blood the only thing he can see alive was the phoenix that lived on the roof cycling around in the sky after that he fainted.

Chapter3  
E:5s AM Tuesday November A3 X84s, ("Paezc Sr") "No sir he was sick so i had him stay home that day he was having the normal lycan sickness since his body was having a allergic reaction to the change." ("Detective Pteylt") "Must been a shock for you to hear about his school burning down with everyone in the building there was no survivors lucky for your son to be sick when he was well i guess ill be on my way see you ." ("Paezc Jr") "Dad it was me all my fault i killed everyone, was it the change, was it the lycan in me that kill them? Dad please tell me it wont happen to me again please dad help me!" Paezc Sr slapped his son in the face then looked him in his eyes and when they met there was so much grief and then he shook his head and said "There is a time and place for everything this isnt the time nor the place for me to tell you what you want to hear it to much of a shock for you the only thing you must know is it wasnt your fault!" W:2g PM Tuesday November A3 X84s, Paezc and his son packed their stuff and left from Nutlocke vally Krockillia travelling on R70 highway, Detective Pteylt was following them using the forbidden GHOST spell to cloak his car.  
C

hapter4  
A:1r PM Friday November D2 X84s, Paezc Sr and his son stopped at mana surplus convent store after getting a hotdog and a soft drink they recharged their car with premium charged dragon breath which most cars nowadays run on. Detective Pteylt was in his car look out with his binoculars when he started to think maybe they wasnt running but moving because what had happen which make sense but his gut tells him that they running away because they had something to do with that massacre once they pulled off he followed. B:3d AM Sunday November E5 X84s, ("Paezc Jr") " So this is were we gonna stay at now in New Older Julkencity, aint it dangerous here? I heard people be getting raped, kidnapped, murdered and sued over the most silliest things."("Paezc Sr") "Dont worry about it my old pack is here even though i am a hybrid they followed me without question until i lost my leadership because i fell in love with your mother." ("Paezc Jr") "Mother your finally gonna tell me about her right father, tell me what was she was she a vampire or a witch maybe a succumbas right!" ("Paezc Sr") "Actually she was...well forget about that for now ill tell you more once we get situated here we still got to find an apartment." Paezc Jr looked at his father with the most sadden eyes a teenage boy could possible give then look away out the window and sighed thinking ("Here he goes again telling me lies i wished mom was alive to tell me herself shell never lie to me like he does"). Detective Pteylt looked in his records of Peazc Sr and seen that he was a local pack leader and that he left his position here for a woman who isnt named which got him to wonder who was this woman and what her connection to all this.

Chapter5 

S:3c PM Saturday November M5 X84s,("Paezc Sr") " Paezc come with me, it just a pack fight and your old enough to see how one goes down, trust me vampire regeneration is one of the best thing ever, your old man aint gonna get killed by one only by gods hands will i ever loose." Paezc Jr just looked at his dad and nodded yes because he knew he a killer now he can feel the blood thirst that vampires get after they drunk blood. Detective Pteylt watched as Paerzc Sr and his son got in their car and drove off westward heading down to Julktown, New Older Julkencity while thinking ("At least I get to watch a good old lycan fight and looking at the files ill bet my money on Paezc to win this one again vampwolves are legendary"). Later that day in Rush alley northside of Julkentown, ("Paezc Sr') "Noctu your the pack leader now, where is Glazb did he fall in love too, see I always told you could be a leader someday but Im sorry to tell you this im here to take over the gang, are you gonna fight me here or somewhere youll think will give you a lead over me?" ("Noctu")" Dude your a vampwolf there no way im fight you just take it man anyways welcome back man it never been the same Zimf been picking to many fight with other packs and causing all types of mayhem please calm him down a bit!" K:4a AM Sunday November B7 X84s, Detective Pteylt was tired of waiting and called it a night thinking ("Legendary, to take over a pack with out a fight Paezc you amazing me.") then drove to the local 5 stars hotel.

Chapter6  
A:1q PM Monday November E8 X84s, ("Zimf") "...(ring)...(ring)...(("Paezc )" Zimf what is it? You calling to congratulate me or is it something else?") " No it nothing of the sort it just a little celebration for you that's it a party for you Peazc like old time when the pack was more lively anyways you need to be introduced to all the new pack mates a lot has changed sense you was gone like Glazb's untimely death and Jipr betrayal so come to Jaws bar by twilight ok."("Paezc Sr") " Twilight is just an hour always ill bring my son with me so tell the bar keeper that a minor will also be attending the bash and Glazb death is a major lost for Jipr to betray us like that all we been through I guess me leaving was a big blow on him sad to hear all this Zimf let talk more about this at the bash." Detective Pteylt watched as Paezc Sr and his son left his apartment and guessing ("from the time he must be going to some type of initiation as a new pack leader"). After finishing his subway burger he tailed them. ("Paezc Jr") " Dad please tell me there wont be any trouble tonight at this party because i think im having blood withdrawal and i dont know how long i can control the craving it making me sick and dizzy!" Paezc Sr look at his son then reached in his bag lucky he prepared for this to happen so he had his blood pill supplement on him and handed the whole pack to his son then looked back on the road not knowing what to tell him thinking ("How am i suppose to tell him to fight it")

Chapter7

Twilight Monday November E8 X84s, Paezc Sr and his son walked in the bar, Jimf stop talking then everyone fell Sr started to growl out of nowhere Paezc Jr started to glow bright red then he spantanously changed into a demon like monster that was radiating heat. It was so much heat that the carpet on the floor blaze with fire. The fire was alive moving like a flood, Zimf took off his clothes and morphed into a lycan then jumped over the bar. Paezc Sr also transform but unlike full blood lycan who turn into a bearlike wolf didnt need to take off his clothes vampwolves are still humanoid when transforming only change is their power and their face that look of a wolfs face. Paezc Sr then jump to grab his son when Paezc Jr thrusted pasted him and jumped on Zimf before he got to the door and as he ripped part of Zimf tail off. Everyone panicked and ran out the emergancy exit at the back of the bar. Detective Pteylt watched as smoke rise from Jaws bar then howls from lycans as they broked through the the back exit. To him this all seem very out of place fire at a pack hangout was unheard of so he decided to wait for the fire department to show up.


End file.
